Those Obsidian Eyes
by The Inked Pen
Summary: The eyes that promised that she would never be the one to run him through as a testament to their past. Years of victories and hard earned loyalty couldn't just be disregarded that easily, but those eyes also promised pain. What could have been of the two praetors of Rome. Jason and Reyna are worlds apart and a crack in their relationship had widened, never to be bridged. freeverse


**This was originality for Secret Santa but then I combined it with Scrooge,...and then combined it with Shipping wars...**

**edit: I made some obvious changes to the formatting. I switched around the paragraphing to hopefully make it flow better.**

* * *

_"I believe that to be a scrooge you have to be bitter and full of contempt and you don't just become a scrooge, it have to grow and fester."_

* * *

There was that set of the jaw

The _one_ that made him question

The _easy_

_Simple_

Things

That he did

The _tilt_ of the blade

The _arc_ of the metal

The _glory_ of the victory

The _girl_ by his side and the one he _never_ listened to

But the cabins and woods

Weren't the_ valleys_ and_ hills_ that he

Loved and missed, so so much

People in orange lacking the loyal purple

People with clay necklaces

People he knew but at the same time

He didn't

He didn't know _their_ life

That he couldv put his life in _their_ hands

That he could look around

And know that _they_ would always be there

That he was part if an order not just grouped by his dad

With a sister out hunting for most likely all eternity

Not restricted by power

Piper with her beautiful, cut up choppy, lovely hair

And that personality that reminded him

Of _someone_

Yet in her own way

It was all her own

o

Leo Left behind by the crowd

Hilarious and secretly

He was harboring a secret that he, himself didn't even know

That he himself was genius

Leo credited the Athena kids

But Jason knew he did all the angles

Working hard like _someone e_lse Jason knew

The pegisi

In the stables hated him with a burning passion

Like _someone_ he Knew's pegasus

Skippio never did like him

Winds filled the sails

And everyone called

Percy Jackson

The Lost Hero

But really Jason Was too

He loved his friends

But he loved his home

He knew he had grown soft

Lost the harsh demeanor of a true Roman

to belong at Camp Jupiter

True Roman, which he was not

One that would never belong at camp Half-Blood either

Because he was also much too serious

As the Stolls said

That was the curse

_She_ would know

_She_ would have known

_She_ would have told him

_She_ with her obsidian eyes

_She_ coming to his rescure

With a sword in hand and

Shield in the other

Of course _She_ always knew what to do

But _she_ was thousands of miles away

As hard as Jason might try

Iris' power didn't

Extend to the children of Rome

But _she_ wasn't there

Regretfully

If Hera had only switched _her_

Jason knew that

_She_

Would know what to do

And she would have done it all a million times better than he

Because he was clueless

Going with the crowd

Not only for the team's sake, but for his own

He didn't have anything

To contribute

He didn't have anything to add

Nothing to be known from him

And that's why

_She_ would have been

So much better

So better equipped

And he knew that

Because _she a_lways was

O0O

_And_ then they arrived

_And_ he saw _her_

_And she_ saw him

_And their_ eves met

_And_ he looked away

_And_ after months of just needing _her_ help

_And_ guidance he looked away

_And_ broke the connection

_And_ later when it was late

_And_ they met at the top of a hill

He broke the connection again

Sealing their fate

Paths never to cross again in the same way

_And_ when she seeked out blue with her own dark ones

She received nothing

So she too,

Stopped looking

O0O

He ran away

With his tail between his legs

Fleeing the scene

With his new best friends

Because he had left her behind

To deal with Octavian

To give up the Praetor's chair

To lead, letting her vainly attempt to keep the legion together

To when giving up his own chair of power

He sacrificed her own unknowingly

Or maybe he _did_ know

And just _didn't_ care

As well as their friendship

One that was forged in iron

Through years of work and possible love

And he threw it all away

Taking another's hand

And running from her

When all she wanted to do was help

And he at that moment,

On that hill

Ran away to help the _new_ girl

Piper, she assumed her replacement was

His _new_ best Friend

She was a thing of his past

And _that_ was proven and laminated in gold

_That_ she really was the past

And _that_ she was just a fad

A fad _that_ he had clung onto for years

Loyally wearing the denim jacket to threads

Until time caught up

And that denim jacket was left alone

Like her

Abandoned and forgotten on a bench in some unknown park

Weathering the cold and harsh wilderness

All alone

To wait for its owner

That would never return for it

The owner who had moved on to

A new leather jacket

And who would never look back

To the lonely jacket left in the empty park

That was she, left on the bench

Alone in the grove of trees

Above New Rome

On a hill, alone watching with _nothing_ to do

_Nothing_ that she could do to help

She just watched as fire rained from the sky

And she watched from the hill

Alone

O0O

She didn't help him

She didn't provide the Answers like she used to

She didn't stop the legion from attacking him and the seven

He even got hit with a freaking brick

Now the ties had been cut

They were further apart then they had been

When they had first met

And that was saying something

Because _that_ Reyna from years ago

hated him more than he thought anyone ever could

Now that hate

That had then turned to friendship

Had faded and they were left with an ugly bitter taste

One that wouldn't leave his mouth

One that he knew

Would never leave

Because they weren't even friends anymore

There was nothing

That kept them together

No common thought

just Gaea

Gaea

If it could,

The world would be so much better off without her

Because of Gaea and Hera

And even, Himself

Even _that_ Reyna

Would wouldn't hesitate

To run him through

With what ever she had on hand

Would have been better than the

Stony

Lonely

Quiet

Girl

That met his eyes, telling him silently that the

Greek and Roman War was all his fault and no one elses

The eyes that no longer

Payed him any heed

The eyes

That promised that _She_ would never be

The one to run him through,

As a testament to their past, four years of victories and hard earned loyalty

Couldn't just be

Disregarded that easily

But those eyes also promised

Pain

And they inaudibly swore that they would no longer come to his

Rescue

* * *

Happy Holidays! Wishing you joy and other cheesy stuff :) Read and Review

Always Writing,

-Rrit


End file.
